


suffering from your control

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotions, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Vincent says he loves Reeve for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Reeve is jealous.Vincent tells Reeve he loves him for the very first time.





	suffering from your control

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: Alice Merton - Jealousy

Reeve saw the way Vincent looked at Veld. He told himself he must be imagining it, but he knew they had a history. It was long ago now, but it had been for over a decade and it was full of complicated emotions and Veld had been his first love. Vincent didn’t talk about it—how it must have been hard to work with not only a former lover, but the man who sent him away.

But there . . . that look again. The lingering of eyes. He could swear Veld returned the look.

That feeling in Reeve’s chest threatened to swallow him whole. Jealousy swelled in him and he suffered from its control in silence for days afterward.

Vincent went home with him, and yet he worried that when he kissed him, it was _him _he was thinking about. It was ridiculous. Veld was an old man now, well in his sixties, but he was still an attractive man, still virile and strong. If he wanted to take what he wanted, who was to stop him?

“Where did you go?” Vincent was asking him. Reeve turned to look at him. They had been eating dinner. He’d retreated into his thoughts.

“Just thinking,” Reeve said, shutting down his thoughts. Vincent was here, wasn’t he? Why would he go home with Reeve if he wanted someone else?

“I think you’re brooding, and honestly? I do enough of that for the both of us,” Vincent said. He meant it as a joke, but it hurt somewhere in Reeve’s chest.

“I just. The way you look at him.”

“Him who?” Vincent asked, spearing his almost rare piece of steak and taking a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

“Who do you think?” Reeve groused.

“Veld?” Vincent asked, blinking slowly over at Reeve. “Look, that’s . . . it was hard for me, but I had to forgive him in order to work with him. And it’s you I’m with now. You’re the only one I want.”

“I wish I believed that,” Reeve said miserably.

“What should I do to prove it?” Vincent said, putting his fork and knife down, taking a sip of his wine before he stood and walked over to Reeve. Reeve rose to his feet to meet Vincent, and together they tilted into each other, Vincent thumbing over Reeve’s bottom lip.

“Tell me you love me,” Reeve said. Vincent looked at him a long while, his eyes taking on a faraway look. “You can’t, can you?”

“I love you,” Vincent whispered, very low. He’d never said it before.

Reeve’s chest tightened with another kind of emotion. His eyes welled with unshed tears, and he pressed his lips to Vincent’s. They kissed for a long while, and then Reeve slipped his hands around Vincent’s torso.

“I love you so much,” he whispered back.

“Mm. Yeah. I know,” Vincent smirked.


End file.
